columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Moriarty
"I promise one day, I will have revenge for my husband. I promise one day, everyone will know the name Moriarty. I promise one day, those who crossed us and killed my husband. Will feel pain." -Jessica Moriarty, Eve of the fall of Megaton, upon hearing her husbands death. Empress Jessica Moriarty(a.k.a Jessica Tudor) Jessica Moriarty was born in Canterbury Commons. There she was the daughter of a well off couple who made a living as a weapon's repair company. Though as she grew up she became more and more bored. She decided to follow a caravan around as a merchant to make her fortune, at the hesitation of her parents. She travelled all around the wastes trying to make it as a merchant. Her wares proved to be worthless and nobody ended up buying them. Though she knew how to scam people here and there to keep from going capless. Eventually Jessica ended up where all of the people who ran out of luck end up,Megaton. She worked as a Bar tender at Moriarty's Saloon while it was under the senior Moriarty. She had to persuade him to hire her, something she never minded doing. Eventually she could tell Junior was up to something and came to the conclusion he was going to try something and succeed. She decided to advance on him and befriend him. Right before the feast in which Junior took the Town she became his fiancee. Though Junior knew it was best to keep their marriage a secret so he decided to marry secretly unknown to others. So that she would be protected. Though both knew that the only thing Junior wanted was to have kids in order to further the Moriarty name. When Junior saw the writting on the wall, he knew something would happen. So he decided to send Jessica away(who was now pregnant) with Mr.Birch and all the caps they could carry. Which included the town Treasury and the Moriarty family's personal funds. Along the way, she found herself meeting a man named Daniel Anton . Who offered her a deal to create an organization that would forever be under the House of Moriarty. After she had given birth to her child, she would take up her title. But currently she would still be known by her closest allies as Empress Jessica Moriarty. She took up residence in Tenpenny Tower. Where she awaits to give birth, and where no one knows her real name or her life story. Personality and Skills Jessica Moriarty seems to be a fairly innocent and troubled person on the outside. She is friendly and helpful. Though on the inside she is tough as nails and her cunning puts Moriarty to shame. Her life had been lies based on lies based on manipulation until she managed to get to the top. She has managed how to talk and manipulate people. As her parents were weapons repair folk she knows her way around repairing weaponry. But not so much using them. She also had no skills in weaponry or combat. Her only weapons was her deceit, cunning, and of course, her elegant dress.